


Spencer Reid X Reader

by Winibie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: You'd always been in love with Spencer Reid, having known each other since you were little kids, but when you finally confess your feelings to him be brings up the age gap between the two of you and turns you down. You're left broken for years, and eventually end up working with the BAU, when suddenly you become to victim in a case you'd been working on and the team must find and rescue you before your kidnapper decided to end it.





	

You’d been friends for years, pretty much your entire life since his mom and your mom were friends since high school. Although, your feelings for him had passed friendship and grew into love, even though you knew he would never return your feelings, and he was also five years older than you.

“Spencer!” You called, trying to get his attention, he was currently talking with both of your mothers. “Spencer.” You whined, he was completely ignoring you, unintentionally of course, he was just so absorbed in the conversation he didn’t notice until his mom stopped him and pointed over to you. “Spencer I think she wants to talk to you.” His mother giggled, causing him to blush a pale pink. “Sorry!” He apologized to you as you lead him outside to an old swing set you two used to play on. 

“So….Is there something you wanted to talk to me about? You seem tense.” He said, swinging a little on the swing, “Yes there is something.” You began, you were a nervous wreck on the inside, taking a deep breath you quickly said, “Spencer I’m in love with you!” A dark blush covered your cheeks as you were looking anywhere but at him. “Oh (y/n)....” Spencer mumbles, his brown eyes wide, he stands up from the swing and you do as well, lifting your head to stare up at him. 

“I’m sorry...but...I can’t return your feelings...You’re sixteen, you have your whole life ahead of you, you don’t even know what love is yet and I’m too old for you.” He says, he’s not looking at you because he can’t. He’s breaking his own heart just saying the words to you, because he loves you but he’s twenty one and you’re only sixteen, far too young and he doesn’t want you to waste your youth on him. 

His words broke your heart, tears welling up in your eyes, “Don’t treat me like I’m a child Spencer.” You said, barely keeping your tears from falling, your voice already cracking, “If this isn’t love then what is it? Why does my heart pound and my thoughts become clouded because the only thing on my mind is you? If this isn’t love then tell me what it is!” You were crying now, covering your face with your hands so he couldn’t seem the tears falling. 

“You are a child, you’re going to think you’re in love so many times you’ll lose count because that’s what happens when you’re a kid, I’m sorry but I don’t love you.” He said, it took all of his strength but he turned his back and walked away from you, you fell to your knees with tears running rampant down your cheeks. “Spencer…” You sobbed, he’d left you, broken and alone. After that any time you saw each other you practically ran away.

Even now, several years had passed, you’d graduated university and got a job working with the BAU, you were a profiler but also an expert with technology and information, similar to Penelope but not quite as advanced. Originally, upon learning Spencer was also part of the BAU you thought about quitting, even after all this time you still loved him and the thought of his rejection still sent a pain through your heart. 

But you’d decided you weren’t going to let your feelings get in the way of your love for helping people, unknown to you, Spencer had freaked out internally upon learning of your new job working together, because he too, still had feelings for you. You’d been working with the BAU for a year now, solving cases from behind the scenes to being out on the field, it was interesting to say the least. You’d made some great friends, and if you ever got to see them again you’d be sure to tell them all how much they meant to you.

You were brought out of your thoughts as the thick leather whip met with your skin, although you were now familiar with it you couldn’t stop the small scream that escaped your lips and was muffled by the duct tape. You were working on a case about a man who was abducting women, raping, torturing, eventually killing and dumping their bodies by the water, when suddenly you were grabbed from behind and a cloth was put over your mouth, you were drugged and taken, becoming the newest victim. 

“I think it’s time we moved onto something else, don’t you?” Your kidnapper said, first looking at you before turning to face the camera he’d set up, which was filming everything live and sending it to Garcia’s computer. Your eyes widened, he’d been torturing you for the two days you’d been there, there were only a few things he hadn’t done to you that he’d done to the other girls. 

“I think I’d like to hear you scream for this, maybe your team would like it too.” He said as he walked over to you and ripped the duct tape from your mouth, you winced and closed your eyes for a brief moment before snapping open as his hands moved to your waist. You kicked and squirmed, trying anything to get his hands off of you, your hands were tied together to a pole behind your back near the corner of the room, your legs were the only thing free. 

“Now, now, fighting will only make this worse.” He purred, his hands moving to your sides as he dragged them down to your hips, hooking his fingers through the belt loops in your jeans he quickly ripped them down your legs. You struggled, thrashing and screaming which came out more as choked sobs, it was useless, you were going to end up just like all those other girls before you. 

Garcia was practically sobbing at her computer as she watched the events take place, they would find you somehow, he had to slip up somewhere, give something about his location away at some point. Hopefully that moment would come sooner rather than later. 

Spencer walked into the room, his eyes quickly landing on the computer screen and his eyes went wide, he knew this would happen if they didn’t find you soon, he just felt like it was his fault. He turned his back to the computer, he couldn’t bear to look at what was being done to you, he was both upset and enraged, and once they found who that man was he’d definitely pay. 

“I’ll kill you soon and no one will be able to find your body once I bury it under the barn.” Your kidnapper said to you through his panting breaths and moans. “Barn! Garcia check to see how many farm areas with barns are in the area of the victims! He finally slipped up.” Spencer practically shouted, they would find you, although whether they would make it in time was unknown. 

“There's only one, I’m sending the address to everyone's phone, now hurry up and find her!” Garcia said, turning her head slightly to glance at Spencer as he ran out of the room. Spencer and Morgan were in one vehicle and JJ and Rossi were in the other, when they made it to your location Morgan kicked open the door. 

“FBI, step away from the girl.” Morgan said, his gun raised and pointing at the kidnappers chest. After realizing he had accidently let your location slip he thought it was better to kill you right away, he had already stabbed you twice in the abdomen, and was raising the knife to stab you a third time when the sound of a gun being shot cut through the air. 

Spencer had shot him, and quickly ran to your side, “(y/n)! Stay with me! Keep your eyes open you’re going to be okay, you hear me?” Spencer was talking rapidly, he was panicking and although he told you that you were going to be okay, he wasn’t quite sure, your kidnapper could have hit a major artery.

“Spencer..” You coughed, blood coming out of our mouth as you did, “Spencer…. “ You said again, your eyes barely open as he gently held you in his arms after untying you, “Shh don’t talk, we’re going to get you to a hospital.” He said, his voice was breaking, his eyes were watering, about to spill over his cheeks. 

“I still….I still love you….Spencer…” You said, before losing consciousness. “No! (y/n) no wake up!” He sobbed, the thought of losing you was too much. You were taken to the hospital and into surgery, your stomach had been punctured with the second stab wound, but you were going to make it if they could get you through surgery. They also patched up all your other wounds, luckily they were nothing too serious. Although it would take a long time for you to recover mentally after all that had happened. 

The doctor walked into the waiting room, Spencer hadn’t left since you’d been admitted, “You can go see her now, she’s resting and she’s awake.” He said before leaving. Spencer quickly stood up and walked to the room you were in, knocking lightly on the door before entering, “Hey (y/n) I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.” He said, forcing a smile onto his face. 

“Thanks to you.” You said, smiling at him, “Spencer, I meant what I said to you.” You mumbled, but he heard you, his face burning a bright crimson red, “(y/n), I love you too, I always have.” He said, and it was like a weight had finally been lifted off his chest, after hiding it for so long he’d finally told you his feelings. 

“B-But...You rejected me before..” You said, a rosy pink dusting your cheeks as your wide eyes looked up into his, “I did that because….You were young, and I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend, I was barely around for years and I didn’t want to risk your safety in anyway because what I wanted to do was and is dangerous.” He said as he took a seat in the chair next to you, “You joined the BAU and look where it got you, I couldn’t protect you.” He looked to the floor, he was ashamed and didn’t want to see your face. 

“Spencer, things happen, what happened to me is not your fault so please don’t blame yourself, I understand now, you did that for me, even if it seemed like you were just treating me like a child at the time.” You said, reaching over and placing your hand on top of his. “I’m sorry.” He said, looking at you now as he laced his fingers with yours. “I’m going to spend the rest of my life protecting you…..That is if you let me…” He said, “Yes, and I’ll spend the rest of my life protecting you Spencer.” You smiled.

Everything was going to be alright now.


End file.
